Remonter le temps
by ClaraMalefoy
Summary: Un matin quatre jeunes gens traversent la porte des étoiles. Ils sont accueillis par des soldats armés et le général. Celui-ci demande des explications mais les jeunes gens ne répondent pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'année de cette matinée leur soit révélé : 2005.
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous.

J'ai repris l'écriture de « remonter le temps » en y ajoutant des corrections.

Je rappelle que c'est une fanfic donc c'est normal que se soit différent pas rapport à la série stargate SG1.

J'essayerai de publier un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture.

Clara Malefoy


	2. Chapitre 1

Remonter le temps

Cette matinée au SGC était calme, peut être même un peu trop calme. Mais le personnel apprécié cette ambiance, de temps en temps. Car ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait souffler un peu au SGC. Certains se permettaient le loisir d'écouter de la musique, en sourdine.

Le général Hammond était dans son bureau entrain de préparer le prochain briefing avec SG1. Une nouvelle planète avait été découverte et le général voulait que son équipe approfondisse les recherches habituelles : scientifiques, armements, niveau d'éducation des habitants, … Et de discuter sur la possibilité d'une alliance avec ce peuple. Sa donnerais une raison au général de passer à travers la porte. Il aimait son travail au SGC, mais de temps en temps il appréciait un voyage intergalactique. Il peu découvrir autre chose que la base et sa pile de papiers.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe SG1 était entrain d'arriver et de s'installer dans leur bureau respectif. Daniel avait une nouvelle traduction à faire et il allait être plongé dans ses grimoires pendant plusieurs jours. Dans ces moments là, il ne fallait pas le déranger. Et même si quelqu'un lui parlait il ne remarquait pas sa présence, sauf au bout d'un certain temps si la personne insistée. Sam voulait booster les performances de son réacteur à naquadah et elle allait commencer une série d'expériences et un nombre interminable de calculs. Jack montrais de nouveau à Teal'c le fonctionnement un baladeur MP3, d'ailleurs ce dernier en avait déjà cassé plus d'un …

Bref, c'était une journée comme les autres. A 9h00, le général convoqua son équipe pour le briefing. Comme d'habitude Sam et Daniel n'était jamais en retard contrairement à certains.

« Bonjour, major Carter, docteur Jackson. A ce que je vois, se sont toujours les mêmes qui sont en retard. »

« Bonjour mon général, ils ne devraient pas tarder » lui dit Sam en souriant.

« Si on veut » répliqua Daniel.

Effectivement, quelques minutes après des voix se firent entendre et nos deux retardataires firent leur apparition.

« Bonjour mon général, on est en avance ? »

« Bonjour colonel O'Neill. Non vous êtes retard. »

« Pourtant j'étais sur qu'on était partis tôt. N'est ce pas Teal'c ? »

« Enfaite nous avons croisés des connaissances de O'Neill, ce qui nous as mis en retard général Hammond. La prochaine fois je veillerais à ce que nous soyons à l'heure. »

_« Il faudrait que j'apprenne à Teal'c l'humour. » Pensa Jack_

A ces mots, Jack regarda Teal'c et se demanda si il était vraiment sérieux. Car Jack aimait arriver en retard au briefing sa mettais plus d'ambiance, avec un peu de retard on pouvait plaisanter un peu. Alors que quand tout le monde est à l'heure et bien on commence tout de suite le briefing avec les termes scientifiques et archéologiques que Jack ne comprenait pas.

« Bien. Prenez place. Je voudrais que nous parlions de cette nouvelle planète qui a été découverte par SG4, P4X550. Apparemment elle serait comme la Terre, même atmosphère, même flore, une population accueillante … »

Et le briefing continua sur la description de la planète, ses richesses, ses habitants et la mission que SG1 devra effectuer une fois sur place. Teal'c écouta le briefing calmement, en faisant un signe de tête quand il approuvait quelque chose. Sam exposa toutes les technologies qu'elle avait vues. Daniel parla du peuple, de leur coutume, de leur croyance, … Jack écouta le briefing la tête posait dans une main et l'autre main tapotant la table.

A 9h30 :

« Activation non programmé de la porte des étoiles »

A la salle de briefing tout le monde se leva et descendit à la salle de contrôle de la porte par l'escalier. Ils virent Walter très concentrer, étonné et inquiet.

« Qu'avons-nous la Walter ? »

« Une activation non programmé, SG8 ne devait rentrer que dans 4 heures, général »

« Avons-nous eu un code d'activation pour l'ouverture de l'iris ? »

« Pas encore, général »

Tout le monde fixait l'écran de contrôle. Quelques secondes passèrent quand :

« Attendez général, je reçois un code d'activation. C'est étrange. »

« Pourquoi »

« C'est le code de SG1, général »

Tout le monde présent dans la salle se regarda. D'un mouvement de tête le général ordonna à SG1 de se rendre en salle d'embarquement avec des armes. Il ordonna également aux soldats présents dans la salle d'embarquement de se préparer à l'arrivé d'un éventuel ennemi et d'ouvrir le feu.

Les secondes fut longues quand :

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas prendre ton bazar, c'était très impoli ! »

« Mais c'était son souhait, il m'en avait parlé juste avant de … »

« Je m'en fou. Je le dirais à maman »

« Et bien va s'y, va moucharder à maman. De tout façon papa était au courant »

« Je confirme, ton père était au courant. Il m'avait aussi parlé de son souhait. »

« En plus ! Tu … »

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on a un problème »

« QUOI ? » dirent les 3 voix précédente.

La porte venait de se refermer et sur la passerelle il y avait quatre jeunes : trois hommes et une femme. En face d'eux se trouver des hommes avec leurs armes pointées sur eux.

_« Mais où est ce qu'on est arrivé ? » Pensa le premier jeune homme._

_« Les coordonnées ont mal été programmées ? » Pensa la jeune femme. « Non impossible, notre système est très performant. » Pensa telle encore._

_« Dans quel bordel on sait encore mis ? » Pensa le deuxième jeune homme._

_« On est pas rentré. » Pensa le troisième jeune homme._

Ce fût avec ces réflexions que les jeunes gens restèrent sur la passerelle, n'osant avancer devant ce comité d'accueil très lourdement armé.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_Ce fût avec ces réflexions que les jeunes gens restèrent sur la passerelle, n'osant avancer devant ce comité d'accueil très lourdement armé. _

Le silence dans la salle d'embarquement était pesant et personnes n'osaient bouger. Tout le monde regardé ces quatre jeunes. D'ailleurs eux non plus n'osaient pas bouger à cause des armes pointées sur eux.

Jack baissa légèrement son arme pour mieux observer nos quatre jeunes. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir. Les hommes avaient des costumes et chemises noirs, et la jeune femme portait une robe noir sans manche, une écharpe fine en soie noire et elle avait une petite sacoche de cérémonie noir. Les hommes étaient aussi grands que Jack et la femme aussi grande que Sam. Un des hommes avait la peau mate et les cheveux noirs. Les deux autres hommes étaient de cheveux bruns à la peau blanche. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux châtain, qui arrivaient à sa poitrine, une peau blanche et des yeux bleus. Dans d'autre circonstance ils seraient parfaits mais ayant passé la porte avec le code de SG1 ils étaient considérés comme des ennemis. En observant plus attentivement le visage de la femme, elle rappelée quelqu'un à Jack mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

_« Noir, noir, noir. Et bien, elle ne doit pas être terrible la mode sur leur planète. » Pensa Jack._

Au moment où Jack allait leur parler, une porte de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvrit et le général Hammond entra accompagné de deux soldats, armés eux aussi.

« Je suis le général Hammond, commandant de cette base de la planète Terre. Qui êtes vous ? Et d'où venez-vous ? » Déclara t-il sur un ton ferme.

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent. Jack remarqua de l'affolement dans les yeux de la jeune femme, celle – ci se tournait vers le jeune homme avec qui elle se disputait en passant la porte des étoiles. Jack vi qu'elle bougeait les lèvres mais aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche.

_« Elle mime des mots à l'autre. » Pensa Jack_

« Le général vous as posé des questions. Je vous ordonne d'y répondre. » Dit Jack assez fort et en s'avançant.

« Colonel O'Neill ? »

« Mon général, j'ai vu cette jeune femme mimer des paroles avec ses lèvres vers cet homme. » Tout en parlant Jack pointa son arme sur la femme puis sur l'homme.

Instinctivement, un des trois hommes se glissa devant la jeune femme et les deux autres hommes se placèrent de chaque côté. De cette façon, la jeune femme était protégée. Le général allait de nouveau leur parler quand un des hommes pris la parole.

« Vous voulez savoir qui nous sommes ? Et bien, nous sommes humain fais de chair et de sang. Comme vous à ce que je vois. A moins que vous soyez des machines ou bien des clones ou d'autre créatures que je ne connais pas. D'où on vient ? De très, très loin. Et se serais sympas de nous laisser repartir. Comme ça ni vu ni connu, chacun rentre chez soit et tout le monde est content. » Déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Dans la salle tout le monde se regardait. Ce jeune homme avait répondu au général de manière très subtile. Sam baissa un peu son arme, regarda le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils. Cette tirade, c'est ce qu'aurait dit le colonel s'ils étaient dans la même situation sur une autre planète. Mais ce n'était pas le colonel mais un petit jeune qui avait pris le général pour une bonne poire.

« J'exige des réponses correctes aux questions que je vous ais posées. »

« Des réponses correctes… de nos jours tout le monde veut des réponses correctes que se soit pour le boulot ou bien à l'épicerie quand on demande telle chose et que la vendeuse nous dis : mais qu'est ce que vous allez faire avec ça ? Avec son air qui nous dit : tiens il sait cuisiner celui-là. Mais parfois il arrive qu'on ne puisse pas en donner. C'est gênant, c'est vrai, mais là c'est impossible » dit le jeune homme en écartant les mains en signe d'excuse.

Le général les regardait avec étonnement, jamais un jeune ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il attendit une minute et n'ayant toujours pas de réponses correctes il ordonna à SG1 de les mettre chacun dans une cellule. L'équipe allait se mettre en action quand la jeune femme passant devant les 3 hommes, descendit les marches de la passerelle et se mit devant le général. A la seconde qui suivit, toutes les armes étaient pointées sur elle.

_« Qu'elle galanterie ont les hommes ici, même un troll serait plus aimable. » Pensa t-elle._

« Non attendez. En quelle année nous sommes ? »

« Ce n'est pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. » lui dit le général.

« Je sais. » Répondit –elle en gardant son calme.

Elle regardait le général attendant sa réponse, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de venir. De son côté le général se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait posée une telle question. Car on était simplement en …

« 2005 »

La jeune femme se tournant vers la personne qui avait parlée, c'était Daniel. Celui – ci vit dans les yeux de la femme de la surprise, de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

« C'est impossible. » Répondit la jeune femme. Ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement. « A moins que … »

« Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? » lui demande le général.

Elle se tourna vers les 3 hommes qui étaient restés sur la passerelle et elle était sur le point de leur parler quand elle s'effondra sur le sol. Les 3 jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers elle mais ils s'effondrèrent aussi. Car ils avaient tous reçus une fléchette de tranquillisant.

Fléchettes qui avait été lancées par l'équipe de SG1, qui avait échangée leurs armes de points par des armes munis de fléchettes tranquillisantes pendant le bref échange entre le général et la jeune femme. L'ordre avait été donné par Janet, le médecin de la base, car elle avait l'intuition que ces jeunes gens cachaient quelque chose et elle voulait leur faire des examens approfondis.

« Qu'ont me les mettent sur des brancards et qu'ont les amènent à l'infirmerie ! » Ordre donné par Janet.

Les infirmiers s'activèrent, chacun s'occupant d'un jeune. Une fois chacun installé sur un brancard ils furent rapidement conduit à l'infirmerie. Sam ramassa la sacoche de la jeune femme qui était tombée par terre. Le général ordonna le repos de ces soldats.

« Sam ! » Cria Daniel. Celui – ci la rattrapa alors qu'elle était entrain de faire un léger malaise.

« Merci Daniel »

« Carter vous allez bien ? Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non mon colonel sa ira. C'était un léger malaise, rien de grave. » Répondit Sam en lui faisant un pâle sourire

Mais Sam avait les yeux rivés sur le collier qui était passé par-dessus l'écharpe en soie que porté la jeune femme. Jack suivit son regard et se demanda si ce collier était la cause de son malaise.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_Mais Sam avait les yeux rivés sur le collier qui était passé par-dessus l'écharpe en soie que porté la jeune femme. Jack suivit son regard et se demanda si ce collier était la cause de son malaise. _

Les quatre brancards fut conduis à l'infirmerie. Sam les dépassa, elle marchait vite. Intrigué Jack la suivit. A un moment Sam se mit à courir et arriva telle une furie dans le vestiaire des femmes. Jack aussi c'était mit à courir, il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Une fois arrivé dans le vestiaire des femmes il y rentra, ne regarda pas s'il y avait des femmes dans le vestiaire. Et heureusement pour lui le vestiaire était vide, sinon il aurait eu le droit à une pluie d'injures et de bouteilles de shampoings.

« Mais que vous arrive t-il Carter ? »

Mais Sam ne répondit pas. Elle fonça à son casier, l'ouvrir avec une telle force que la porte claqua sur le casier d'a côté.

« Carter !? »

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Pensa Jack._

Sam sortie ses affaires qui étaient posées sur l'étagère du haut : une vanity, une brosse à cheveux, une boîte en plastique remplie de pinces à cheveux, une autre boîte rempli de pansements et une petite boîte fermée par un ruban. Elle prit cette boîte, défit le ruban, l'ouvrir et sortie un collier.

« Vous allez enfin me dire ce que … »

Jack ne finis pas sa phrase car le collier que Sam venait de sortir était le même que celui de la jeune femme.

« Oh … vous avez le même bijoutier ? » Dit Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Non colonel on n'a pas le même bijoutier ! » Lui répondit Sam durement. « Ce bijou est transmis de mère en fille ou bien de grand-mère à petite-fille, de génération en génération dans notre famille ! »

Sam commençait à s'énervée et à parler fort. Jack se demandé ce qu'il devait faire. De plus elle n'arrêtée pas de faire des va et vient devant les casiers.

_« Oulla, elle commence à s'énerver. Quand Carter s'énerve sa déménage. Soit j'attends que la tempête passe soit je passe à l'action. » Pensa Jack. _

« Mais c'est impossible qu'elle est le même à cette époque car un seul à été fait il y a très longtemps. »

« Peut être que deux on était fait par … »

« Non colonel ! C'est impossible ! Il doit y avoir une explication à … »

_« Bon deuxième option, je passe à l'action. » Pensa Jack. _

« Carter ! »

« … cet événement. Une explication concrète, qui tiens la route, … »

« Carter ! »

« … une explication scientifique. Sinon c'est impossible, inexplicable … »

« Carter ! Sam ! » Lui dit Jack en mettant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sam. Celle – ci leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Jack.

Jack était déstabilisé, les yeux de Sam reflétés de l'incompréhension. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression dans son regard.

« Que se passe t-il major Carter ? »

Sam regarda le général qui venait de lui poser cette question, regarda son collier, regarda Jack, regarda de nouveau son collier. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni par quel bout commençais. Tout ça était irréel.

« C'est simple mon général. Carter possède le même collier que la jeune femme. Mais d'après Carter celui – ci ne transmet que dans sa famille de mère en fille ou bien de grand-mère à petite-fille. Pour Carter il est impossible que deux colliers ait été fait en même temps, il y a très longtemps. »

« Si il n'y a qu'un collier, d'où vient le deuxième ? » Demanda le général.

Tout le monde se regarda quand …

« L'année »

« Soyez plus précis Daniel, tout le monde n'a pas un cerveau aussi développé que le votre » Lui dit Jack.

« Rappelez- vous, elle a demandée au général en quelle année on est, ici. Et dans son regard j'ai vu de la surprise, de la peur et l'incompréhension. »

« En effet » Confirma Teal'c qui était d'un calme olympien.

« Ils ont remontés le temps » Déclara Sam, le visage défait de couleur.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes sur Carter ? »

« C'est la seule explication colonel. Ils ont dus passer la porte des étoiles en même temps qu'une éruption solaire. »

« Allons à l'infirmerie voir le docteur Fraiser, peut être pourra telle nous en dire plus. » Déclara le général.

Daniel, Teal'c et Sam sortirent des vestiaires des femmes à la suite du général. Sam était tellement déboussolée qu'elle en oublia de ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Jack pris ses affaires, les jeta dans le casier et ferma la porte le plus vite possible.

_« Quand elle va réouvrir la porte tout va tomber par terre, sa va être ma fête. » Pensa Jack._

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Janet donnait des ordres à tout le monde. Des prises de sang, scanner, échographie fut demandés. Nos jeunes gens étaient toujours endormis. Les infirmiers n'avaient pas retirés leurs vêtements, seulement pour les hommes ils avaient dus enlever leurs vestes de costumes et relever leurs manches des chemises pour pouvoir faire les prises de sang.

« Docteur Fraiser, pouvez – nous nous éclairer sur ces personnes ? »

« Pas encore général. Je leurs fais un bilan complet. Les résultats vont arriver dans quelques heures pour les prises de sang. Mais je peux confirmer que se ne sont pas des goaul'd. »

« Vérifies leurs ADN. »

« J'allais le faire au cas où il aurait eu leurs ADN modifié par un goaul'd. Mais pourquoi cette question Sam ? »

« Comme ça. Je vais dans mes quartiers, si vous avez besoin de moi vous n'avez cas m'appeler. »

« Bien major Carter. De mon côté je vais contacter la Tokr'a, plus précisément Jacob. Votre mission est annulée SG1 je vais la confier à une autre équipe. Je propose un briefing dès que les résultats seront arrivés. Bien sur vous y êtes convié docteur Fraiser. En attendant messieurs vous êtes libres. »

Le général partis rejoindre son bureau. Janet retourna à ses analyses et lança une série d'ordres aux infirmiers. Daniel partit reprendre la traduction qu'il avait commencée. Quand à Jack et Teal'c ils repartirent à leurs occupations. Mais tous, sauf Janet, n'était pas concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait car l'histoire du collier les tracassés.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_Le général partis rejoindre son bureau. Janet retourna à ses analyses et lança une série d'ordres aux infirmiers. Daniel partit reprendre la traduction qu'il avait commencée. Quand à Jack et Teal'c ils repartirent à leurs occupations. Mais tous, sauf Janet, n'était pas concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait car l'histoire du collier les tracassés. _

A 11h30 le général convoqua l'équipe SG1 ainsi que le docteur Fraiser pour un briefing. Celle – ci venait de lui téléphoner pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait eu les résultats des prises de sang et des autres examens. Tout le monde était à l'heure, même Jack pour une fois. Sam était à la gauche du général et Jack s'assit à ses côté. Teal'c était à la droite du général, suivit de Daniel. Janet arriva la dernière et elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant, à côté de Daniel.

« Que se passe t-il docteur Fraiser ? »

« Et bien mon général je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ce que j'ai appris. C'est incroyable, je ne vois pas quel autre mot pourrait décrire les résultats des examens. Comme je pensais avoir fais une erreur j'ai refais les examens qui se sont relevés avoir les mêmes résultats que les précédents. Donc ayant toujours un doute, j'ai demandé à deux autres personnes de mon équipe de les faire et ils ont eux les mêmes résultats que moi. »

Janet finis son discours en baissant les yeux vers ses dossiers et en ayant mine déconfite.

« Les résultats ne peuvent pas être si horrible ? Si ? » Lui demanda le colonel.

« Ces quatre jeunes sont enfaite nos enfants. » Révéla Janet d'un coup.

« QUOI ? » Lui répondirent le général, Sam, Jack, Daniel.

Teal'c se contenta de lever son sourcil et de faire une drôle de tête.

« Voyons docteur c'est une blague que vous nous faites. »

« Non colonel O'Neill se n'est pas une blague, et croyez moi j'aurais aimé que sans soit une. »

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie nos jeunes voyageurs étaient entrain de se réveiller. Le premier fut la jeune femme qui ouvrit ses yeux et s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Comment vous sentez vous mademoiselle ? » Lui demanda un infirmier.

« J'ai mal au crâne. »

« Super sexy comme réponse. »

« La ferme Charlie. »

« C'est bon je rigole Lily. »

« Tenez un comprimé pour votre mal de tête. » Lui dit l'infirmier en lui tendant un plateau avec le comprimé et un verre d'eau.

« Merci. » Répondit Lily à l'infirmier.

Lily se tourne vers Charlie. Celui – ci était assis en tailleur et semblait aller bien.

« Jack et Skar'a sont réveillés ? »

« Non ils dorment encore comme des bébés. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Je te rappelle qu'on a un énorme problème. »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu. »

« Et sa ne te fais ni chaud ni froid ? On a remonté le temps triple buse. Ici, on est en 2005. Et surement en conflit avec les réplicateurs, les goaul'd et j'en passe. » S'exclama t-elle.

Lily descendit du lit, mis ses ballerines et partis réveiller ses 2 amis. Elle les secoua, les gifla, leurs cria dessus. Mais rien. Impossible de les réveiller.

« Lily on peut attendre qu'ils se réveillent d'eux même. »

« Non on n'a pas le temps. »

Lily repéra une bassine, la pris, la remplie d'eau et jeta la moitié sur Jack et l'autre moitié sur Skar'a. Tous deux se réveillèrent d'un coup. De l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, les infirmiers assistaient à la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« A quand même, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je dois vous rappeler qu'on a un gros problème ? Non ? Alors activez-vous ! »

_« Elle est vraiment terrible quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut. » Pensa Charlie. _

Retour en salle de briefing.

Le silence régné en maître depuis un moment. Le général décida de briser ce silence pesant.

« Bon, nous savons que le docteur Fraiser ne se trompe jamais dans ses résultats. Pouvez-vous nous les citer ? »

« Oui mon général. Mais je ne veux que personnes ne me coupe la parole. J'ai déjà du mal à croire les résultats que j'ai sous mes yeux. Donc, le jeune homme à la peau mâte est le futur fils de Teal'c. La jeune femme à un frère jumeau et se sont les futurs enfants de Sam et du colonel O'Neill. Enfin le dernier jeune homme est mon futur fils et celui de Daniel. Voilà. » Janet avait dit tout ça d'une traite. A la fin elle posa ses dossiers et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Le silence était de retour mais il était différent, il était électrique, pesant, étouffant.

_« Des enfants avec Carter ? Sans rire, je suis surement entrain de rêver. Enfin si c'est un rêve il me plait beaucoup. J'adore. » Pensa Jack._

_« Moi et le colonel ? Non impossible. Nous ne sommes pas compatibles, tout le monde le sait. Je suis sérieuse et lui passe son temps à faire l'âne.» Pensa Sam._

_« Du futur, incroyable. Notre civilisation a due évoluer ainsi que les technologies.» Pensa Daniel._

« Bien. Voilà des résultats intéressants. J'ai pris la liberté de récupérer la pochette de la jeune femme et comme je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert, je vais le faire devant vous. Peut être que nous apprendrons des choses intéressantes. » Déclare le général pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance. Mais lui aussi était sous le choc.

Le général ouvrir la pochette et en sortit : un poudrier, un tube d'anticernes, des mouchoirs en papiers, des élastiques pour les cheveux et quatre cartes plastifiées.

« Sa ressemble à des cartes d'identités. »

« Parfaitement Teal'c. » Lui répondit le général.

Le général allait prendre les cartes pour les lire, mais Sam fut plus rapide que lui.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Déclara Sam en perdant le peu de couleur qui lui restait au visage.

« Pouvez vous nous les lire major Carter ? »

« Oui. »

Elle prit la première carte.

« Skar'a Jackson. »

La deuxième carte.

« Jack Murrey. »

La troisième carte.

« Charlie O'Neill. »

Et la dernière.

« Lily O'Neill. »

Les mains de Sam tremblaient quand elle reposa la dernière carte sur la table.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_Les mains de Sam tremblaient quand elle reposa la dernière carte sur la table. _

Du côté de l'infirmerie.

« On est trempé Lily ! »

« Désolé mais il y a urgence Jack. »

Lily leur donna une serviette de toilette pour que Jack et Skar'a puissent se sécher un peu. Ils jetèrent un regard noir à Lily car ils ne pouvaient pas changer de vêtements.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Skar'a.

« On pourrait leur parler et leur demander de nous faire repasser la porte. » Proposa Jack.

« Sa va être plus compliqué que ça. »

« Explique-toi Lily. » Lui demanda Charlie.

« Et bien… je n'ais plus ma pochette. »

« Et alors je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'on ne pourrait pas repartir. Tu n'auras cas t'en racheter une autre une fois rentrer. »

« Dis moi Charlie, tu te sers de ton cerveau de temps en temps ou bien tu as un pois chiche à la place ? Avant de partir vous m'avez donnés vos cartes que j'ai mis, avec la mienne, dans ma pochette. »

« Oh merde. » Dit Charlie.

Salle de briefing.

« Bien, à première vu vos résultats docteur Fraiser correspondent avec ce que ces cartes nous on révélées. Pouvez-vous appeler l'infirmerie pour savoir si nos voyageurs sont réveillés ? »

« Tout de suite général. » Lui répondit Janet.

Janet se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles des jeunes à l'infirmerie. Au même moment la porte des étoiles s'activa, c'était Jacob Carter qui arrivé. Celui – ci fut escorté par un soldat. Une fois installé à la table de briefing, le général le mit au courant des derniers événements. Comme tous ceux présents dans la salle, il était aussi surpris.

« C'est incroyable George. »

« En effet Jacob. Docteur Fraiser quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Et bien général, ils sont réveillés. Ils vont bien seule la jeune femme, Lily, a eu un comprimé pour un mal de tête. »

« Peut être devrions nous les rencontrer ? » Proposa Jacob.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Jack.

« Ils viennent du futur, peut être qu'ils pourraient nous dire certaines choses concernant le futur, nos ennemis ou bien sur de nouvelles technologies. Et je suis curieux de voir à quoi mes futur petits-enfants ressemblent. »

« Papa ! » S'exclama Sam.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? » Dit Jacob avec le sourire.

« C'est une idée intéressante. Je vais demander à ce qu'on les amènent. »

Le général se leva et partis à son bureau passer un appel.

A l'infirmerie.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, un soldat alla décrocher. La conversation fut brève. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les jeunes.

« Suivez moi, le général va vous recevoir. »

Les jeunes sortirent de l'infirmerie et furent conduis en salle de briefing par le soldat. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la salle de briefing, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler.

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit s'ils nous posent des questions sur le futur ? » Demanda Skar'a.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais il faudra en dire le moins possible, enfin je pense. »

« Tu sais Charlie, je crois que le simple fait qu'on est passé la porte des étoiles à du changer plusieurs choses. Déjà ils doivent savoir qui on est pour eux. »

« Jack à raison Charlie, on aura du mal à ne pas leur dire certaines choses. » Lui dit Lily

Dans la salle de briefing tous entendirent les jeunes arriver. Une fois dans la salle, plus aucun ne parlés.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis le général Hammond. »

« Bonjour. » Fois quatre.

« Et bien prenez place. » Leur dit le général.

Tout le monde les regardés pendant qu'ils prenaient place sur des sièges. Jack pris place à côté de Janet, Lily se mit en face du général, Charlie pris place à la droite de Lily et Skar'a entre Charlie et le colonel.

_« Voilà pourquoi le visage de Lily me disait quelque chose, c'est Carter mais en plus jeune. » Pensa Jack._

_« Je comprends mieux pourquoi la tirade que Charlie a fait à son arrivé, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celles que fait le colonel. » Pensa Sam._

_« Mon fils à l'air bien élevé. J'espère qu'il connait plusieurs techniques de combat. » Pensa Teal'c._

_« Je me demande si Skar'a sait parler plusieurs langues. » Pensa Daniel._

_« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que j'ai un fils avec Daniel. » Pensa Janet._

_« Deux fois grand-père, que demander de plus ? » Pensa Jacob._

« Bien. Jeunes gens nous avons découvert qui vous êtes grâce aux cartes qui étaient dans cette pochette ainsi qu'aux résultats des prises de sang. Nous allons vous posez des questions sur d'éventuels nouveaux ennemis, de nouvelles technologies, des alliances, … »

« Et si on ne veut pas vous répondre ? »

« Charlie … » Lui dit Lily en lui donnant un coup de pied, sous la table.

« Et pourquoi refuseriez vous de nous répondre ? »

« Et bien général, imaginez qu'on vous dit qu'on est ami avec tel peuple et qu'avec un autre on est en guerre, qu'on passe notre temps à nous taper dessus. Vous allez envoyer une tête nucléaire sur la planète de vos potentiels ennemis ? Donc nous serons responsables de la mort de plusieurs centaines de personnes. Nous ne répondrons pas à ce type de questions. Mais peut être à d'autres questions, sauf si elles doivent nous inciter à révéler des informations sur votre futur. »

« C'est sur que là, on ne peut pas être plus clair. Général j'aimerais leur poser une question. »

« Bien sur colonel. »

« Comment sa se fait que vous ayez notre code d'activation de l'iris ? »

« C'est notre code. » Lui dit Lily.

« Ne me dite pas qu'on est à la retraite ? » Demanda Jack.

« Ce que Lily veut dire, c'est que, de temps en temps, on utilise votre code. Vous en êtes toujours les principaux utilisateurs. » Leur répondit Skar'a.

« Ah, je préfère ça. » Dit Jack avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez les goaul'd ou les réplicateurs ? » Leur demanda Jacob.

« On en a entendu parler. » Répondit Charlie

« Jamais vu Charlie ? » Lui demanda Jack.

« Non, jamais. »

« Bien. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il des questions ? » Demanda le général.

« Moi général. »

« Je vous en pris major Carter. »

« Merci général. A quoi servent ces cartes ? »

« Ce sont à la fois des cartes d'identité, de permis de conduire, de passeport et pour ceux qui vont à l'université elles servent de carte d'étudiante. » Lui répondit Lily.

« C'est intéressant. » Lui répondit Sam en lui souriant.

« Nous allons reprendre ceci après le déjeuner. Bien sur vous êtes nos invités jeunes gens. Nous vous conduirons à vos quartiers en fin de journée. » Dit le général.

« Des quartiers ? Nous sommes enfermés dans cette base ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Et bien, pour le moment oui. » Répondit le général.

« Vous savez général, on a grandit dans cette base et on en connait les moindre recoins, sorties officielles ou non. »

« Lily à raison, je serai un jeu d'enfant de sortir d'ici. » Répondit Jack, junior. (Le futur fils de Teal'c)

« Nous reparlerons de tout ça après le déjeuner. » Dit le général.

_« Si le caractère du colonel a déteint sur eux, il va y avoir des surprises. » Pensa le général._

_« Ils ont l'air malin. C'est un bon défaut. » Pensa Jacob._

Tous se levèrent. Le général leur dit qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard au mess avec Jacob. Les jeunes prirent la tête du groupe et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Pendant ce cours moment, Sam détailla de dos Lily et Charlie. Lily était grande est mince alors que Charlie était plus musclé. Sentant un regard posé sur elle, Lily se retourna et croisa les yeux de Sam. Elle lui sourit et se retourna pour reprendre la conversation qu'elle avait avec son frère. Jack avait remarqué cet échange, il baissa la tête et il sourit.

Jack et Skar'a pointaient du doigt tout ce qu'il voyait et ils commentaient tel couloir, telle installation, …

Les jeunes attendirent les anciens devant l'ascenseur pour aller au mess déjeuner.


End file.
